


Anxiety

by Just_kinda_here



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, first post pls be nice, kinda trippy, no beta we die patheticly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_kinda_here/pseuds/Just_kinda_here
Summary: just kinda how aniety feels, to me at least.
Kudos: 1





	Anxiety

My dear friend anxiety holds me in her unrelenting grasp. Dancing with my guts until they are tangled up in knots so complicated that it will take years to untangle, like a cluster of necklaces that tangled over time just to end up a ball of hopelessness that is tossed away, to time consuming to even bother trying to un tangle them, but you cant just throw away your intestines so you feel nothing but pain from them as you desperately try to untangle the mas, never fully succeeding before the music comes back for an encore, as little butterflies join i on the dance floor, creating a knot that's far more complicated than before. Leaving you crying out, unable to continue trying to untie that awful knot, but still having to try, spinning that endless cycle of song, dance, and struggle. A party of pain dancing it's way throughout your abdomen, filling up your insides with sand as the dancers move, dragging you into the cold, unwelcoming depths, never to be released from this endless cycle of suffering.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this... idk what to call this :(... was short, and i wrote it while sleeep deprived. sorry about any mistakes, any construcive critisism is welcome :)   
> thank you so much for reading, stay safe and healthy out there guys, gals and non-binary pals


End file.
